An online game is a video game played over some form of computer network, typically on the internet. Online games may range from simple text based environments to games incorporating complex graphics and virtual worlds populated by one or many players simultaneously, which may themselves be watched by one or more spectators. A single player or multiplayer online game may be played via a game server over the internet, with other players or spectators around the world. Many online games have associated online communities, making online games a form of social activity beyond single player games. A wide variety of online games are available for all type of game players and spectators.